Mladá krev (překlad povídky Youngblood od Blacktop)
by sevik99
Summary: Překlad povídky jejíž děj autorka shrnula takto: John Reese a Taylor Carter si mezi sebou nejistými kroky budují vztah. Vzhledem k přístupu obou stran to není nic jednoduchého. Námaha, nedorozumění a postupné sbližování jsou značkami lemujícími cestu k vybudování netradiční, ale skutečné rodiny.


**Mladá krev**

**(Překlad)**

Autor: blacktop

Originální název: Youngblood

Překlad: Sevik99

Beta-read: Georgia, Dita

Odkaz na originál: /s/8575428/1/Youngblood

Postavy: John Reese, Taylor Carter

Přístupnost: bez omezení

Počet kapitol: 1

Stav originálu: kompletní

Stav překladu: kompletní

Varování: -

Poznámka překladatelky: -

Shrnutí: John Reese a Taylor Carter si mezi sebou nejistými kroky budují vztah. Vzhledem k přístupu obou stran to není nic jednoduchého. Námaha, nedorozumění a postupné sbližování jsou značkami lemujícími cestu k vybudování netradiční, ale skutečné rodiny.

Prohlášení: Autorka ani já nevlastníme televizní seriál Lovci zločinců. Autorka si činí autorká prábva na vlastní postavy, které pro příběh vytvořila, a moje maličkost na překlad její povídky. Povídka ani její překlad nebyly vytvořeny za účelem zisku.

**Mladá krev**

„Proč jste tady?"

Kuchyně Carterových byla nepohodlně těsné místo a deset hodin dopoledne příliš brzy po ránu na existencionální otázky, takže Reese doufal, že se Taylor spokojí s jednoduchou odpovědí.

„Dávám si Cheerios k snídani."

Dlouhé ticho dovolilo Reesovi uvažovat nad tím, zda jeho odpověď byla dostatečná nebo jestli od něj bude vyžadována další intelektuální gymnastika předtím, než si dá svůj ranní šálek kávy. Aby ho odradil, vrátil mu otázku.

„Proč jsi tady ty? Neměl bys touhle dobou být ve škole na třetí hodině?"

Chlapec se zamračil, snad nad přesností mužových znalostí jeho každodenního školního rozvrhu.

Rozrazil dveře chladničky a chvíli stál v jejím chladném světle, než si vybral krabici pomerančového džusu.

Ačkoli byl skoro stejně vysoký jako Reese, měl Taylor stále vpadlý hrudník a šlachovitá ramena nedospělého teenagera. Jeho jasně modré tričko bylo příliš krátké a jeho vystouplé kyčelní kosti trčely pod jeho spodním lemem. Vybledlý obrázek zapomenutého komiksového hrdiny dával znát, že je to pozůstatek z dětství, kterého se zatím odmítl vzdát.

Modře a šedě kostkované flanelové domácí kalhoty tvořily zbytek jeho úboru. Roztřepené konce rozvázané stahovací šňůrky, pokleslý pas a potrhané lemy vláčené po podlaze způsobovaly, že vypadal jak dítě z ulice.

Ale jeho rodičem byla Joss, takže to nebyla jeho věc.

„Jo, ale dneska mají učitelé konferenci."

„Co je to?"

„Učitelé jdou na něco jako pracovní školení. A my dostaneme den volna."

„Takže oni dostanou zaplaceno za to, že se učí svou práci, a vy dostanete jen tak den volna? Hmm." Reese se opřel o kuchyňský pult, pohupujíc miskou s cereáliemi, nabral si lžící porci a dal si ji do úst.

„Jo, něco takového."

Monotónně, bez očního kontaktu, bez zaujetí. Reese mohl cítit podrážděnost dotírající na jeho ranní otupělost.

Taylor vzal žlutou krabici a naložil si hromadu Cheerios do misky, kterou si vyndal ze dřezu. Reese věděl, že Taylorovo zaujetí pro tyhle cereálie bylo novým vývojovým stupněm Taylorovy reakce na jeho příchod na scénu.

Joss Cheerios nesnášela. Obvykle měla při své uspěchané ranní rutině čas jen na plátek celozrnného toastu a svou kávu.

Dovedl si představit, že si užila víc klidu, když tu nebyl. Ale nevypadala, že by jí v posledních dnech vadila jeho přítomnost, kdy byl kolem, aby jí komplikoval rána, takže se snažil zůstat s ní přes noc, kdykoli si to zvládl zařídit.

Nicméně Taylor byl prostě mrzutý, tak si Reese dovolil lehké pošťouchnutí.

„Takže ti matka dovolila být tu celý den sám?"

„Jo, je mi patnáct. Věří, že se alespoň osm hodin v kuse nedostanu do problémů."

Jeho mrzutý tón byl tak zatraceně vzteklý, že se Reese cítil oprávněný uštědřit mu další úder.

„A tak máš jít odpoledne navštívit babičku, je to tak?"

Taylor si i na tomto dalším příkladu všiml příliš mnoha sdílených informací.

„Jo, všechno o mě víte."

„Všechno ne. Jenom něco."

Taylor si všiml červenobílé krabice na pultu vedle Reesova boku.

„Zbylo nějaké mlíko?"

„Samozřejmě. Nejsem úplné monstrum, víš."

Dokončili svou snídani ve stoje v tichém příměří, muž upíjejíc svou kávu z mikrovlnky a chlapec hltající dvě sklenice pomerančové šťávy.

„Tak mi odpovězte. Proč jste tady?"

Příměří bylo pryč.

„Podívej, víš, že čas od času zůstávám přes noc. Dělám to už několik měsíců."

„Jo, ale proč."

Reese si povzdechl a prohrábl si vlasy.

„Nepotřebuješ ode mě přednášku o ptácích a včeličkách, takže na co se doopravdy ptáš, Taylore?"

Chlapec zabručel, buchl prázdnou sklenicí od džusu o kuchyňský pult a bez dalšího slova odešel z kuchyně.

O několik okamžiků později Reese uslyšel zvuky sprchy z koupelny na chodbě. Tohle ráno podruhé zkontroloval telefon, zda tam nemá zprávu od Finche. Když žádnou nenašel, vrátil se do ložnice, kterou sdílel s Taylorovou matkou, aby se svlékl a dal si sprchu.

Když se oba o chvíli později vynořili ze svých ložnic, zdálo se, že sprchy spláchly něco z napětí visícího ve vzduchu.

Alespoň byl zažehnán bezprostřední konflikt.

Ačkoli byli oblečeni podobně do džínsů, tmavých triček a tenisek, jejich výsledné styly byly docela odlišné.

Oproti mužově vkusné kožené bundě na motorku si chlapec vybral příliš velkou černobílou větrovku s velkým logem nového týmu z města - Brooklyn Nets - na levé straně hrudníku. Na zádech měla vyvedený odvážný slogan nováčků: „Žádný odpočinek".

„Ach, člověče! Myslel jsem, že jsi fanoušek Knicks!" Reese se snažil, aby jeho hlas zněl ublíženě, ale hádal, že z něj bylo dost cítit pobavení.

„Byl jsem. Stále jsem. Ale to neznamená, že nemůžu být taky pro někoho nového. Mohl bych jim dát alespoň šanci se projevit, správně?"

„Jak dlouho?"

„Odhaduju to na půl sezóny. Koncem ledna budu vědět."

Reese se nad tou krutou netrpělivostí mládí pousmál.

„Pojďme, Taylore, dáme si něco k obědu."

Zamručení považoval za schválení svého nápadu.

Přešli tu krátkou vzdálenost k Reesovu autu v tichosti. Všiml si, že se Taylor chvěje v chladném slunci pozdního října, ale rozhodl se, že bude lepší nenadávat a nenavrhovat, aby se vrátil do bytu pro svetr. Prostě ho nechal být.

Neřekl, kam pojedou, a chlapec se nezeptal.

Zástupy lidí na poledních pochůzkách proměnily chodníky v přehlídku barev, která je oba zaměstnala sledováním lidí, během jejich třicetiminutové jízdy do místa určení - Upper East Side.

Rychlý telefonát Finchovi zajistil, že byli předem očekáváni a mohli zaparkovat na vyhrazeném místě, jen pár metrů od nenápadných, černě lakovaných dveří, které skrývaly vchod do pánského klubu Apthorp´s Club.

Hadley, vrásčitý recepční uvnitř klubu, vypadal, že musel zestárnout o několik století od Reesovy poslední návštěvy. Ale když se na ně díval dolů z vrcholu impozantního ramene mramorového schodiště vedoucího do horního vestibulu, jeho pozdrav byl veselý a hřejivý.

„Ach, právě včas, jak vidím. Je dobré mít vás zpátky, pane Roony. Pan Hawk nám řekl, abychom vás a vašeho mladého přítele očekávali k obědu ve dvanáct a tady jste. Přesně na čas!"

Hadley připnul na chlapcovo tričko odznak návštěvníka.

„Doufám, že si vychutnáte svou prohlídku našeho malého podniku, pane Taylore. Šéfkuchař připravil k obědu několik zvláště dobrých chodů. Doporučuji pruhovaného čilského mořského okouna. Armandova zázvorovo-citrusovo-krevetová nádivka je prostě vynikající!"

Když konečně unikli z Hadleyho kostnatých spárů, Reese i Taylor se třásli potlačovaným smíchem.

Když šli kolem obložené jídelny s nekonečnou řadou čtvercových stolů pokrytých oslnivě bílými ubrusy, vytrhlo ohromení Taylora z jeho cynické pózy.

„Tohle je naprosto úžasné! Jste tu členem? Musíte být bláznivě bohatý nebo tak něco!"

„Vlastně je to Harold, kdo je tu členem," usmál se Reese. „Pro dnešní odpoledne jsme jeho hosty."

„Úžasné," zopakoval Taylor, oči i ústa úžasem otevřená.

Ohromení byla přesně ta reakce, kterou si Reese od tohoto výletu sliboval. Zdálo se, že jeho mise byla úspěšně zahájena.

Reese upřednostňoval jíst v neformálním baru s výhledem na plavecký bazén.

Vítaly je obrovské černé kožené židle a tichá, přirozeně klidná atmosféra. Navzdory jeho zjevně falešným vlasům a v hollywoodském stylu uměle vyběleným zubům, měl barmana Miguela rád, protože mluvil, jen když byl vyzván a nikdy nepomlouval.

Na Reesovo doporučení si Taylor objednal cheeseburger a hranolky ze sladkých brambor s kořenovým pivem[1]. Jeho hostitel si objednal to samé, jen si řekl o modrý sýr místo čedaru.

Pruhovaný mořský okoun jako specialita musel kuchaře zaměstnávat, protože trvalo překvapivě dlouho, než burgery dorazily. Ale když dorazily, byly dobré a oba s nimi byli rychle hotoví.

Taylor si chtěl dolít zbytek kořenového piva. Reese ho chtěl taky, ale přenechal mu ho.

Mluvili o soupeřících sportovních týmech z města. Dokonce i mocní Yankees[2] se zdáli být na pokraji vypadnutí z Play-off. Každý ze soubojů mladých rozehrávačů z Jets[3] byl svým vlastním způsobem fádní. A bez jiskry kouzelných zásahů Jeremy Lina[4] byli Knicks[5] stále nevýslovně hrozní.

Mluvili o škole, která v Taylorově podání vypadala mnohem civilizovanější, než si ji Reese pamatoval ze svých vlastních teenagerovských let.

Podle Taylora byli učitelé sympatičtí a občas inspirující, školní sígři snadno zvládnutelní, a dívky byly roztomilé, možná dokonce ochotné, a měl důvěryhodnou skupinku dobrých kamarádů, se kterými to táhl.

Podle Reesových vlastních středoškolských zkušeností nic z toho nebyla pravda, ale Taylorovi to přál.

Možná po milionté si pomyslel, že Joss byla dobrá matka. Další věc, kterou postrádal, když vyrůstal.

Po tom, co Reese připsal oběd na Finchův účet, prošli labyrintem chodeb a místností do elegantních šaten.

Reese vytáhl ze své skříňky dva páry dlouhých volných basketbalových šortek a modré podal chlapci.

Oblečený na sport a nesoucí potřebné vybavení v tašce, odvedl svého svěřence do prázdného proskleného racquetballového[6] kurtu.

„Hrál jsi to už někdy?"

„Ne." zašoural Taylor nohama a podíval se do protějšího rohu uzavřeného bílého boxu.

„Dobře. To mi dává alespoň na první půlhodinku výhodu. Pak se do toho dostaneš a můžeme si dát skutečný zápas."

Hráli tvrdě.

Dal mu jen základní pokyny a pak pouze počítal body, když je získal, a nechal chlapce, aby sám pochopil pravidla. Jak předpokládal, Taylor rychle zvládl geometrii, fyziku a strategii hry.

Ze začátku bylo zvláštním způsobem uspokojující vidět červený gumový míček tvrdě narážet do Taylorových rukou a nohou, ale chlapec se brzy naučil, jak rány s brutální silou vracet a hra se stala opravdovou.

Reese věděl, že je ve výborné kondici, ale teenagerova přirozená odolnost a jeho věková nevýhoda ho udolaly dříve, než očekával. Ke konci devadesátiminutové hry se mezi sériemi v předklonu opíral o kolena a lapal po dechu.

„Chcete si odpočinout?" zeptal se Taylor, který byl jako mladý vítěz ochotný projevit trochu nenucené shovívavosti.

Všechny Reesovi instinkty velely do boje. Mohl toho kluka porazit a ukázat mu jednu nebo dvě věci. Ještě ani zdaleka neskončil. Ale cítil, že by mohl získat jiný druh vítězství, když tuto bitvu pro jednou prohraje.

„Jo. Pojďme si oddechnout. Nevzdávám se, jen popadnu dech."

Taylorův významný úšklebek mu silně připomněl Joss.

Chtěl s ní mluvit, dát jí vědět, kde jsou a jak se tam dostali. Zeptat se jí na radu v téhle bezprecedentní situaci. Jen slyšet její hlas a zeptat se, jaký má den. Jako vždy, když chtěl zoufale vědět, že je v bezpečí. Ale telefon byl v jeho skříňce a v žádném případě s ní takhle nebude mluvit před jejím synem.

Posadili se vedle sebe na dřevěnou podlahu kurtu, zády opřeni o zeď, nohy natažené před sebou. Lapali po dechu, pot se z nich jen lil a tmavá trička se jim lepila k hrudi.

Náhle Taylor pokračoval v rozhovoru z rána.

„Bylo nám bez vás dobře. Než jste přišel, byli jsme OK, víte?"

„Já vím, že ano."

„A budeme OK, když odejdete."

„Ano, taky si to myslím."

Stále zíral přímo před sebe, Reese se rozhodl trochu přitlačit.

„Takže si myslíš, že by si tvá matka se mnou neměla začínat, protože je tu možnost, že odejdu? Je to tak?"

„Jo, to se stává."

Oba se zamysleli nad tím, co bylo naznačeno tím prostým ztrápeným konstatováním.

„Taylore, chtěl jsi vědět, proč jsem tady. Jsem tady, protože mám zatracené štěstí. A budu tady tak dlouho, jak dlouho mě nechá. Vím, že to není úplně obvyklé, ani takové, jaké bys chtěl, aby to bylo. Ne normálně, myslím. Ale měl bys vědět, že neodejdu, dokud nebudu muset."

Reese doufal, že v té změti slov a citů bylo něco, co chlapce uklidní.

Taylor dál zíral před sebe.

Pak jednou přikývl.

Když se vrátili do šatny, rychle se osprchovali a Reese z komínku ve své skříňce vzal dvě čistá bílá trička. Taylorovi ještě tak úplně nepadlo, ale nakonec jeho plandavý vzhled vypadal stylově.

Když vrátil odznak návštěvníka mumifikovanému recepčnímu, poděkoval Taylor obsáhle Handleymu za skvělé přivítání, kterého se mu v Apthorpu dostalo.

Starý muž vypadal po takovém uznání bez sebe radostí, stiskl Taylorovi ruku a s překvapivou razancí mu s ní bezmála minutu třásl.

Utekli zpět do šikmých jantarových slunečních paprsků podzimního odpoledne. Ostrý vítr foukal dolů kolem bloku a čechral těch několik listů, které zůstaly na majestátních stromech stínících vchod do Anthorp klubu.

„Tak sem berete mou matku?", ohlédl se Taylor zpět na klub. Jeho údiv nezmírnilo ani několik hodin zde strávených.

„V žádném případě. To je výhradně pánský klub. Žádné ženě není dovoleno projít přes recepci. Myslím, že Hadley by na místě padl mrtev k zemi, kdyby některá i jen zaklepala na dveře."

„Jo, holčičí bacily," shrnul to Taylor.

Zasmáli se při pomyšlení, že by starého muže zabil závan ženské podstaty.

Z East Side jel Rees rovnou k Taylorově babičce. Přijeli přesně v určený čas, aby si večer neměla na co stěžovat.

Opravdu nechtěl, aby odpoledne skončilo tak brzy. Reese seděl beze slov a oběma rukama svíral volant.

Taylor zahákl prsty za kličku dveří, zíraje skrze okénko do světla odrážejícího se od oken babiččina bytu.

„Dík za oběd, Johne."

„Nemáš zač. Kdykoli."

„Jo. No, myslím, že se uvidíme."

Ačkoli to nevyslovili nahlas, oba muži se shodli: Byl to dobře strávený den.

Konec

* * *

><p>[1] Kořenové pivo je jeden z ikonických nápojů tradiční kuchyně Spojených států. Jedná se o fermentovanou, domácí limonádu ze sassafrasu a sarsaparily (rostliny u nás známé -asi jen botanikům - jako sasafras lékařský a přestup pravý).<p>

[2] Newyorský profesionální basketbalový klub.

[3] New Yourk Jets je profesionální klub amerického fotbalu z New Yersey.

[4] Basketbalový hráč.

[5] New York Knicks basketbalový tým patřící do Atlantické divize Východní konference NBA.

[6] Racquetball (v Čechách se používá název ricochet) mohou hrát dva, tři nebo čtyři hráči. Kurt se podobá tomu squashovému, je uzavřený ze všech stran. Rozměry jsou zhruba 7 x 13 metrů, výška se pak také blíží k sedmi metrům (přesné rozměry ve stopách: 20x40x20). Hraje se o všechno, co kurt tvoří, tedy o stěny, podlahu i o strop. Cíl hry je jednoduchý: zahrát míček tak, aby se dvakrát odrazil o zem, aniž by ho soupeř zasáhl.


End file.
